Not Gone Forever
by CrowSong
Summary: The other countries are concerned after Italy starts crying during a meeting. Italy doesn't realize that the one he'd been waiting for for centuries had been there the entire time... Fail summery and title are fail. Rated T for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Uwah, I'm not super happy with how this came out, but... I just had to! . I started drawing earlier today and it just kinda turned into Italy dreaming about him and HRE when they were kids and he was crying and-yeah, you get the point |D And, just so you understand... I really need more practice when it comes to first person... So yeah. I'll shut up so you can read now =P_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Hetalia is not mine... if it was it would fail epically |D**

Italy's P.O.V.

I walked into the meeting room behind Germany, trying my best to keep the usual smile on my face. It was starting to get hard, though, as I sat down in my chair and the meeting began. America was talking loudly about something, and England was yelling and France was laughing, but I paid no attention. I was too tired. I hadn't been able to sleep the past few nights—every time I closed my eyes, the image of him appeared in my mind.

I winced as Germany began to yell for everyone to shut up right next to me, and sighed as the room finally grew silent and the meeting continued. Again America started speaking, probably about something ridiculous, as always. Sinking forward in my seat, I rested my head in my arms, finally letting sleep overtake me.

* * *

I was walking, carrying a bucket of water, with him walking alongside me. He was carrying a bucket of water as well. I was smiling cheerfully, actually happy, as he began to speak.

"Listen, Italy—" he was cut off as I tripped, accidentally landing on him and getting us both soaked in water. "Ack! Be more careful!" he grumbled, pushing me away from him as he stood, frowning in dismay at his black cape, which was now soaked.

"I'm sorry, Holy Rome!" I cried, tears welling up in my eyes. As I looked down, I noticed his hat on the ground and picked it up, then handed it to him. "Here…" I said, still looking down and sniffling slightly.

He sighed. "It's alright… and, thanks." He muttered, putting his hat on and turning away. He began to walk towards the large mansion we all lived in, and I followed a little ways behind. "How about we change into some dry clothes and then… then maybe you could try to teach me to paint again?" He was blushing, and I smiled again, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Alright!" I agreed, and we both ran, laughing and smiling…

* * *

"What?" I choked out, not believing the words that I had just heard. Austria just turned away from me. "What do you mean he's..?" my words choked up in my throat again, and tears began to run down my face. My knight, my Holy Rome… he couldn't just be _gone_! The thought hurt too much… Then, suddenly, rage welled up inside me. "Why did you let him go?" I cried to Austria, my voice cracked and high-pitched. "Why did you… why did you just let him walk off to his death? He was just a kid! He… was…!" I wanted to continue, but I couldn't speak any more, it. I sank to my knees, sobbing loudly with my head in my hands. I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my shoulders, and knew it was Austria trying to comfort me. I pushed him away, still sobbing loudly…

* * *

I woke up to see all the countries in the meeting room gazing at me, confused. I touched a hand to my face and felt the tears. I had been crying. I got up, pushing the chair back and began to walk out of the room when I felt a strong hand grab my arm. I tried to pull away, but couldn't. Turning, I looked up at Germany.

"Italy? What's… what's wrong?" He asked me. His normally stern blue eyes were gentle as he gazed at me. I turned away. I couldn't look at him—he looked too much like… like him…

"I'm fine… I just… I just need to be by myself…" I muttered, pulling away as his grip loosened slightly and made for the door. At one point I found an empty room, far down the hall and walked in. Sitting down at one of the abandoned chairs, I put my head in my hands… and cried.

**To be continued?**

_Thank you for reading! I'm deciding whether or not I want to continue this, and trying to remember where the heck I was going with it in the first place |D So, yeah. Review please! Tell me what you think, even if it's "This is horrible!" But please, if you say that, at least tell me how I can improve! x3_


	2. Chapter 2

_UGH! I meant to get this up MUCH sooner, but... ugh. I don't know what happened... And I know it's short, but I wanted to get SOMETHING up before I left to go to my dad's this weekend, sooo... yeah. Sorry o.e_

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hetalia .**

* * *

Germany's P.O.V.

Italy had been seeming a bit… _off_ lately, and yet, there I was, genuinely surprised as he began to cry in his sleep. And though he seemed surprised himself when he woke up, I couldn't help but worry and want to know what was wrong. So when he got up to leave the room, I tried my best to stop him and ask him what was wrong, but…

…the emotion in his beautiful honey-colored eyes when he looked into mine, the hurt in his voice when he said that he simply wanted to be left alone... I couldn't say anything, I couldn't do anything but let him go. I was no good at comforting others, no good at interpreting emotion. Perhaps that's why Italy and I grew to be such good friends—he was so easy to read. Happiness, fright, anger…

…sadness.

They were all clear on his face, in his actions. But not once had I seem him act like this. I turned my gaze away from Italy leaving the room to shoot a desperate glance at Romano and Spain. Romano was glaring daggers at me as it this was entirely _my_ fault (surprise, surprise), and I supposed it could very well be. What if I had done something wrong, something to upset him? The look in Italy's eyes as he gazed at me… what exactly was that emotion? Hurt, longing? Both?

I looked at Spain for help and he just shrugged with a sad smile. I sighed.

Might as well let the meeting continue, since there seemed to be nothing I could do at the moment.

* * *

After the meeting (which seemed to be mostly about Italy, and how quite a few of the other nations were willing to help their friend), I immediately sat up in my chair and walked swiftly out of the room to search for Italy. I searched every room thoroughly, until I reached the last one at the end of the hall, and was surprisingly stunned at the sight before me as I opened the door.

Sitting at a chair at the large table (the room was an old meeting room, perhaps?) sat Italy, knees drawn up to his chest and his face buried in his arms.

"Italy," I said gently, carefully walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to go…" I frowned when I got no response. "Italy..?" Still silence. Sighing, I lifted him up in my arms bridal-style and carried him out of the room, towards the car to drive him home.

Italy's P.O.V.

I shouldn't have acted that way with Germany. I upset him; I know I did, but… I just couldn't look at him. It hurt. It hurt so much. It hurt that he had to look so much like _him_. So I just sat there like a fool as he lifted me up and carried me to the car, where he set me down in the seat, even buckled the seat-belt for me, and drove off.

I couldn't speak the entire way home.

When we arrived, I numbly stood up at walked into the house, not bothering to wait for Germany. I walked swiftly through the kitchen, down the hall, up the stairs, down another hall, and into my room, where I practically fell onto my bed. I didn't bother to close the door. At one point, one of our cats came into the room and looked up at me, confusion clear in its eyes. I smiled and picked him up, holding him close to me.

The cat gave a small meow, but began to purr as I stoked its soft fur, smiling and finding comfort in the small animal.

* * *

_fdfkdskfhsdjklfh. I'm sorry this fails so badly, and I'm pretty sure I killed Germany's personality... *ahem* Anyways, tell me what you think and stuff. And, I have no idea where I'm going with this. It's writing itself, for the most part... '._


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh my gosh... first off, let me say that I am so sorry for not updating this sooner, and for the shortness of this chapter! And for the horribleness of it, as well. I feel like the writing style changed slightly from the last chapter... and Germany is a little OOC as well, I think. Ah, well... please forgive me._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any of these characters. I simply put together a different plot line and such.**

* * *

Germany's P.O.V.

It has been nearly three days since the World Meeting, when Italy began to cry. He still has not come out of his room, not even to eat, not even my attempts at making him pasta. By this, I can tell that something truly is upsetting him. But, the only problem is, I don't know what.

"Feli?" I said as I knocked on the door softly. I heard a small yelp of surprise from the other side of the door, and stepped back as it opened slightly and a head poked out. Feli's brown eyes looked at me questioningly, wondering what it was I wanted.

I blinked. Italy… was actually coming out of his room now? "Er, I made some lunch, if you're hungry," I said stupidly. Of course he was hungry—he hadn't eaten for at least three days! "I… tried making some pasta; I know it's probably not as good as when you make it, but…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

To my surprise, a small smile appeared on Italy's lips. He even laughed a little! "I'll have some… though, Germany's never been very good at making pasta…" He chuckled a little and stepped out of his bedroom and shut the door behind him, then bounced down the hallyway.

He almost seemed back to normal.

Italy's P.O.V.

I couldn't keep it up forever. I had to get out of that room at some point, and chose that exact moment to do so. So, I put the mask back on to cover my sadness as walked down the hall, towards the kitchen. And, apparently, I had chosen just the right moment to act happy, because the moment I sat down at the table there was a loud pounding on the door.

"OI! Potato B******! Open the d*** door!"

* * *

_I hope this is acceptable... and I think you can guess who will appear in the next chapter =3 I'm so excited to write him xD Also, sorry for censoring the words-swearing is a big no-no for me ^^; Anyways, I will try to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible! Maybe by tomorrow or late on Sunday, I am not sure. Possibly Monday. *ahem* Thank you so much for reading and all the reviews and story alerts and favorites! Wow! This has to be my most popular story yet!_


	4. Chapter 4

OK, so the first thing I'd like to say about this is: I'm sososo sorry about the lateness. The second thing: I tried to make this a bit longer than I normally do, but I think I failed. Third thing: I love writing in Romano's point of view. Omigosh, just… so much fun xD Sorry about the blocked out words and stuff, but… whatever. Fourth thing: this is mostly just a filler chapter. Nothing really happens… Romano mostly rants. Don't kill me.

* * *

Romano's P.O.V.

Sitting there at the world meeting, I was furious. Why had Veneziano just started crying, out of nowhere? The idiot was always so d*** happy all the time, what had made him like that? Of course, my first thought had been stupid Potato B*****, so I had made sure to glare at him extra the rest of the meeting. I mean, who else could it have been? It had to be that potato freak. Veneziano was always following around, the stupid moron. But Japan was alright, he seemed nice enough. It couldn't have been him.

…And it couldn't have been me, definitely not. Chigi! Shut up! I don't yell at him that much, d***it! I mean, there was one other person it could have been, but that was impossible. Veneziano had gotten over that forever ago.

Anyways, I had meant to give him and earful of just what I had on my mind when Tomato B***** just had to freaking distract me and suffocate me in one of his crushing hugs of death (which I didn't enjoy at all, d***it! Chigi! Sh-shut up!), and by the time I had escaped, the d*** Potato B***** had already left. D***it.

So, after forever of trying to find time to escape from Tomato B******'s house, I made my way over to the potato freak's place. I swear, those dogs tried to freaking eat me alive, d***it! I swear they're freaking vicious! I bet that Potato B****** trained them to do that! Chigi! That b******! And Veneziano said they were kind dogs! Pah! Why'd I believe that moron?

Then I had to wait for Potato B****** to open his freaking door. I mean, how long does it take to walk down a d*** hallway? Forever, apparently! And when he finally did open it, he tried to close it in my face, the b******! How dare he! I didn't let him, though.

"What the h*** did you do to my _fratello_, d***it?" I screeched at him. "I haven't heard from him at all these past few days! What the h*** did you do?" I was going to scream more, when my idiot of a little brother peeked out from behind Potato B****** and gazed at me with those big brown eyes of his. D-d***it.

"Ve~, fratello, why are you yelling at Germany?" He asked me, blinking. Immediately, I ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"D***it! Do you know how freaking worried I was about you? You never called or anything! D***it! What the h***?" He used to call every d*** day. It was so freaking annoying, since all he'd talk about was "Germany this," or "Germany that". And then, after that meeting, he wouldn't even answer his phone! D***it! I was so worried!

…chigi! Of course I care about my brother, d***it! Got a problem with that? Then get the h*** out!

After that he just stood there, looking guiltily at the ground. "I-I'm sorry, _fratello_…" He said, not looking up at me.

...d***it…

* * *

OK, I might abandon this fanfiction until I can fit the pieces of the storyline together, and even then I might have to re-write it. Seriously. I have no idea where I'm going with this. I sorta just wrote this up quick to have SOMETHING to post. BUT good news is, I have KIND OF an idea for another fanfic, so that might be coming up soon.

One last thing. I started working on a story with xxKittenBluexx. It's called "Time and Time Again: a Story of Poison and Friendship". LietPol, anit-RussLiet. Kind of. Check it out when you have the time ^^

Alright, so that's all! Bye guys! ^^


End file.
